


A Raven-Haired Angel  {ERERI/RIREN ONE-SHOT}

by misuer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mention of Kuchel Ackerman - Freeform, beach, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misuer/pseuds/misuer
Summary: Gazing at the beach, Levi's husband whispers the same words into his ear that caused him fright, but somehow Eren finds a way to convert that fright into pure joy and happiness.





	A Raven-Haired Angel  {ERERI/RIREN ONE-SHOT}

**Author's Note:**

> WORD-COUNT: 384, NOT COUNTING NOTES/SUMMARY
> 
> This is really fluffy. I wrote this as I watched Levi's childhood when Kuchel took care of him-- she was a good mom who had good intentions, and it is true that she called Levi a raven-haired angel.

Looking upon the ocean before me, I felt long, slender fingers that held my hand and caressed the ring I had been given a year ago. This ring was an oath that spoke silent words; a reminder that 'I love you' was now a normal thing to say to each other.

The gentle waves crashing, not going too far up the shore due to it being low-tide.

The yellow sand that my feet had melted into.

The scent of not only the salty air, but the freedom that lingered around everywhere I went with him. 

Eren, Eren Yeager, my husband.

Eren, the man who had taught me, Levi Ackerman, real happiness.

He was gentle, caring, and understanding.

His beauty, which was on the inside and outside, made him perfect.

No, perhaps perfect would be an understatement. 

With his chocolate locks, eyes of which represented hope, breath-taking appearance, personality and determination that drew me in, he was far beyond perfection.

Silently, I wondered if my mother, Kuchel, would have been proud.

She could never keep a stable relationship, though she kept trying for me.

Her determination reminded me so much of Eren.

Kuchel's eyes of hope also made me think of Eren.

Instead of my mind only thinking of the passing of my mother, it now only revolved on the one who was there to save me. 

Faint, terrifying memories of her calling me a 'raven-haired angel' slowly disappeared.

Eren, the one who introduced me to a new lifestyle with love and care, the one who gave me new and fresh air to breathe.

Sometimes, Kuchel and Eren said similar things.

But this time, it was the same thing.

As Eren gently took my chin in his hand,

He lent down, and with a whisper, he said;

"I love you, my raven-haired angel."

Tears stung my eyes and threatened to fall.

He had said it with a whole different meaning.

Kuchel said it with a mother-son bond.

I liked the way Eren said it more, though.

I enjoyed the way it rolled off of his tongue.

I adored the way that he pecked my lips after those words.

But most of all,

I loved him, and how he could say those words that gave me wonderful dreams instead of restless nights that carried nightmares and fear.


End file.
